Let It Go
by Mnksw
Summary: Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu, si pangeran sekolah. Tapi Wonwoo selalu menutupi perasaannya di balik wajah emonya.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong^^

Author bawa fanfic baru lagi

semoga kalian suka

Let it go

Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo

shounen ai, boyXboy

Wonwoo selalu dapat menutupi perasaannya entah itu dengan wajah emonya atau dengan buku-bukunya. Dari awal Wonwoo memang orang yang sulit ditebak. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Wonwoo juga jarang bicara. Dia hanya bicara seadanya bahkan ketika sedang bersama teman-temannya. Dia hanya akan menimpali sedikit-sedikit.

Wajah emo dan terlihat sedikit dingin membuat beberapa orang menjauhinya. Bahkan beredar beberapa rumor yang tidak terlalu baik tentangnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena semua itu hanya rumor, tidak ada yang benar satu pun.

Soonyoung berkali-kali mengatakan padanya untuk lebih sering tersenyum. Tapi Wonwoo menolak. Terakhir kali dia tersenyum dan ada beberapa orang yang melihatnya. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu ada beberapa orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya bahkan menjadi stalker hingga sekarang. Jihoon, Jun, dan Soonyoung selalu menertawakannya setiap kali dia menceritakan itu.

Wonwoo selalu mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menyimpan perasaannya. Entah itu sedih maupun senang, Wonwoo selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Bahkan ketika dia jatuh cinta. Wonwoo menyimpannya dalam-dalam.

* * *

Namanya Kim Mingyu. Satu tahun lebih muda dari Wonwoo. Siswa paling populer di sekolahnya. Seorang pangeran sekolah. Semua orang menyukainya.

Wajah tampannya, tubuh atletisnya, kulit tannya, dan jangan lupakan senyum memukaunya. Wonwoo menyukai semuanya.

Semuanya berawal seperti sebuah drama yang sering ditonton ibunya. Wonwoo yang berjalan kembali dari kantin, Mingyu yang berlari dilorong dan mereka kemudian bertabrakan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Itulah yang terjadi. Wonwoo bahkan tidak percaya dengan itu, tapi hal itu terjadi padanya.

Mingyu membantunya berdiri sambil terus meminta maaf. Tapi apa yang Wonwoo lakukan?. Dia hanya berdiri disana. Terpana akan ketampanan Mingyu. Tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Terus menatap wajah tampan Mingyu. Wonwoo yakin Mingyu pasti menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh.

Sejak saat itulah Wonwoo mulai menyukai Mingyu. Wonwoo yang awalnya cuek dan tidak perduli dengan si pangeran Kim Mingyu, malah terpesona akan ketampanannya dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Wonwoo merasa seakan-akan seperti orang bodoh. Dia selalu berkata kalau dia tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Kim Mingyu, tapi lihat dia sekarang. Dia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam.

* * *

Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini. Semenjak kejadian tabrakan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi. Melihatnya dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya jantungnya berpacu super cepat apalagi kalau berbicara dengannya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Wonwoo selalu merasa cemburu jika melihat Mingyu bersama dengan gadis lain. Melihatnya bertegur sapa saja sudah bisa membuat Wonwoo super cemburu. Padahal Mingyu bukan siapa-siapanya.

Wonwoo merasa seperti seorang karakter anime yandere. Dia ingin sekali mencabik-cabik gadis-gadis yang mendekati Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo tahu dia tidak bisa melakukannya, meskipun dia sangat ingin.

* * *

Hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Wonwoo. Soonyoung mulai menginterogasinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai Mingyu. Sepertinya Soonyoung mulai curiga dengan kelakuan Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini yang sering sekali melirik-lirik Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku ingin kau berkata jujur" ujar Soonyoung ketika mereka berdua berada di kamar Wonwoo. Soonyoung berkata kalau dia ingin berlajar bersama Wonwoo. Tapi sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menginterogasi temannya.

Wonwoo menelan ludah, gugup. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan. "Apa kau menyukai Mingyu?". Ddang!. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga.

Wonwoo menatap tepat ke mata Soonyoung. Terlihat dengan jelas keseriusan disana. Wonwoo ingin sekali menceritakannya kepada Soonyoung. Soonyoung itu temannya. Tapi dia belum siap.

Wonwoo menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya".

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Wonwoo berbohong. Soonyoung tahu itu. Soonyoung sangat mengenal sahabatnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa membohonginya.

"Kau berbohong" ujarnya. Soonyoung mencoba menatap ke mata Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo menghindar. Wonwoo tahu Soonyoung sedang mencoba untuk membaca perasaannya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menyukai itu. Wonwoo tidak suka ketika seseorang mencoba untuk membacanya. Tapi Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah saling kenal cukup lama. Wonwoo tidak bisa membohongi Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Jeon".

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan nada serius yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung. Soonyoung hampir tidak pernah menggunakannya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Menatap Soonyoung dengan lekat. Wonwoo kembali mendapati keseriusan di mata itu.

Wonwoo sedikit berargumen di dalam kepala. Apakah dia harus menceritakannya kepada Soonyoung atau tidak?. Setengah hatinya mengatakan untuk bercerita. Dia tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan ini seorang diri. Dia butuh seseorang yang berpengalaman dibidang ini. Dan Soonyoung lumayan berpengalaman. Namun, setengah hatinya lagi berkata tidak. Dia masih belum siap. Dia takut diolok-olok. Takut ditertawakan.

Tapi, apakah Soonyoung akan menertawakannya?. Soonyoung itu sahabatnya. Soonyoung tidak mungkin mengolok-oloknya hanya karena dia sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi mengingat sifat Soonyoung yang hampir tidak pernah serius, Wonwoo kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

"Wonu-ya, ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkan".

Soonyoung melihat perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo. Dia tahu Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang terbuka. Tapi setidaknya dia ingin membantu Wonwoo.

Soonyoung meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah". Wonwoo menyerah. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak Soonyoung.

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam.

"Aku memang menyukainya". Wonwoo akhirnya mengakuinya.

"Sudah kuduga" batin Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa" sambung Wonwoo.

Senyuman Soonyoung sedikit memudar ketika melihat Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wonu-ya, jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu" ujar Soonyoung. Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum. Dia merasa lega karena Soonyoung ada disampingnya.

"Terima kasih".

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Wonwoo dengan malas berjalan ke kamar mandi. Memakai seragamnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Adiknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya memberitahunya sarapan sudah siap. Mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Langkahnya gontai dan perlahan. Fakta bahwa dia harus ke sekolah membuatnya semakin malas. Dia sungguh ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini.

Ayahnya menegurnya ketika dia melihat wajah memelas sang anak. Ibu dan adiknya hanya menertawakannya. Kelakuannya memang seperti ini setiap pagi. Wajah yang seakan-akan mengatakan dia ogah pergi ke sekolah.

Wonwoo tetap memasang wajah ogah ke sekolahnya ketika dia sudah di sekolah. Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun akan menertawakannya. Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya. Dia benar-benar malas ke sekolah.

Wajah ogah ke sekolah Wonwoo berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman ketika dia melihat Mingyu berjalan di depannya. Tapi senyuman itu buru-buru dia ubah menjadi wajah emo. Soonyoung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan Jun berjalan mendahului Mingyu ketika pemuda itu di cegat oleh seorang siswi. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Mingyu bahkan tidak memperdulikan siswi di depannya yang terang-terangan sedang menggodanya. Mingyu terus memandangi Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo menghilang dia belokan.

Tapi Soonyoung menyadari itu. Tidak hanya Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Jun juga menyadarinya. Mereka tahu arti dari tatapan itu.

"Jo Nonu, cepatlah! Aku lapar!" teriak Soonyoung dari depan pintu kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar" Wonwoo balas berteriak. Dia tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya.

"Apa Jeon Wonwoo sunbae, ada?" tanya seseorang dari depan pintu kelas. Sepertinya dia bertanya kepada Soonyoung. Tapi suaranya lumayan keras hingga terdengar ke dalam kelas. Sontak semua orang yang ada didalam kelas mengarahkan kepala mereka ke depan pintu kelas.

Disana, berdiri dengan gagah seorang Kim Mingyu dengan Soonyoung yang cengo disampingnya. Semua orang di dalam kelas menunjuk ke arah Wonwoo. Wonwoo, dengan tangan masih di dalam tasnya, memiliki ekspresi yang sama seperti Soonyoung.

Mingyu berjalan memasuki kelas Wonwoo dan berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo yang masih cengo.

"Sunbae, bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sunbae".

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk mengikutinya. Soonyoung memberikan dua jempolnya ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo lewat didepannya.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke taman sekolah. Tempat paling romantis di sekolah. Banyak siswa yang menyatakan perasaannya ditaman ini.

Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu berharap, tapi keadaannya yang sekarang membuatnya sangat berharap.

Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan Mingyu berdiri tepat di depannya. Rasanya sedikit canggung karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Hell, mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

Diam selama beberapa menit. Keadaan semakin canggung. Jantung Wonwoo yang berdetak dengan super cepat membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Wonwoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Mingyu.

"Eumm. . . Aku tahu ini mendadak". Mingyu akhirnya bicara. Tapi nadanya seakan-akan tidak yakin.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap Mingyu. Jantung Wonwoo semakin menggila ketika matanya berhasil menangkap manik milik Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika Wonwoo menatapnya. Senyuman yang sangat Wonwoo sukai. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari dia juga ikut tersenyum.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan kemudian menggenggamnya. Wonwoo mengabaikan suara detak jantungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tertarik dengan sunbae" ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" sambungnya. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. Kehilangan kata-kata. Semua kalimat yang sudah dia siapkan tadi malam menghilang begitu saja.

Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang. "Aku sangat menyukai Sunbae" ujarnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan".

Wonwoo terdiam mencoba memahami kalimat yang baru saja Mingyu katakan. Mingyu menyukainya?. Sama seperti dia yang menyukai Mingyu?.

Mingyu sedikit cemas ketika Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia takut kalau Wonwoo menolaknya.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan pemuda emo itu membuat Mingyu bernafas lega. Wonwoo memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Mingyu membalasnya.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka. Dia menatap Mingyu tepat dimatanya. Senyuman manis terlukis dengan indah di wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat Mingyu sukai.

"Aku juga menyukaimu".

Akhirnya kalimat itu terungkap juga.

Akhirnya Wonwoo menyampaikan perasaannya.

Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo. Memeluknya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

END


	2. Pengumuman

author lagi dalam proses bikin let it go versi mingyu

di versi ini bakal di ceritain kenapa wonwoo gampang banget di notice mingyu walau gak ngapa-ngapain

author juga bakal bikin let it go side story soonseok, nyeritain gimana hoshi ngebantu wonwoo


	3. Let It GoMingyu Version

Let it go (Mingyu Version)

Cast : Mingyu & Wonwoo

shounen ai, boyXboy

Mingyu seorang pangeran sekolah. Tampan, cerdas, dan berkelakuan baik. Semua orang menyukainya. Sempurna adalah kata yang tepat untuknya.

Satu hal yang aneh tentang Mingyu adalah dia tidak pernah pacaran. Ada begitu banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, tapi tidak satupun Mingyu terima.

Alasannya? Mingyu sudah menyukai seseorang.

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Kakak kelas Mingyu.

* * *

Semuanya berawal dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

Mingyu yang saat itu baru berumur 15 tahun mengalami kesialan dihari pertama dia masuk SMA.

Mingyu tersesat. Iya, Kim Mingyu yang katanya perfect itu, tersesat.

"Kenapa aku harus tersesat di hari pertama sekolah? Ini sangat memalukan" batin Mingyu saat itu.

* * *

Mingyu kembali berjalan. Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Dia takut kalau-kalau dia akan terlambat.

"Sial".

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati ketika dia berhadapan dengan persimpangan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengambil yang mana.

Mingyu mulai memaki-maki dirinya. Seharusnya dia diantar saja tadi. Lihat dia sekarang. Tersesat di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua lewat di sampingnya. Tanpa tunggu lama, Mingyu menghampiri pria tua itu dan menanyakan jalan ke sekolahnya.

"Kau ambil jalur yang kanan. Jika kau sampai di jembatan itu berarti kau berada di belakang dapat melihat gedung sekolah dari sana. Setelah jembatan ada persimpangan lagi, ambil jalur kiri. Kau hanya tinggal mengikuti jalan nanti keluarnya tepat di samping sekolah" ujar pria tua itu.

Mingyu mengangguk tanda mengerti, berterima kasih kepada pria tua itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Mingyu kembali melirik jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia melihat sebuah jembatan.

"WOW!".

Mingyu terpana dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Lihatlah apa yang ada di seberang jembatan. Disamping kiri kanan jalan berjejer pohon sakura. Jalanannya dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Indah. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sekarang ada dihadapannya.

Mingyu berjalan dengan perlahan menyeberangi jembatan. Matanya masih terkunci kejalanan di seberang jembatan.

Saat Mingyu sudah berada di tengah-tengah jembatan, matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda. Rambutnya hitam dan tubuhnya ramping. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama seperti Mingyu.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pohon sakura kedua di sebelah kanan. Dia menatap tepat ke pohon sakura itu. lebih tepatnya ke salah satu dahan pohon sakura.

Dia tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti akan mengambil sesuatu.

Ternyata pemuda itu sedang membantu seekor kucing yang terjebak di pohon.

Mingyu dapat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Pemuda itu mendekatkan kucing tadi ke wajahnya dan menciuminya.

Mingyu kembali terpana dengan apa yang dia lihat. Senyuman pemuda itu terlihat sangat manis dimatanya.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berguguran disekitarnya membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin manis.

Pada saat itu, dia merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan. Ada rasa aneh di perutnya, seperti ada kumpulan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalamnya.

Mingyu harus menghentikan acara terpananya ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba berlari. Kucing yang tadi ada ditangannya dia turunkan terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu sedikit kebingungan. Apa yang mnyebabkan pemuda itu lari?.

"Ding Dong Deng"

Bungyi Bel.

"Sial" umpat Mingyu. "Ternyata ini yang membuatnya berlari".

Setelah mendengar suara bel sekolah, Mingyu pun ikut berlari.

Merasa kalau dia sudah telat, Mingyu memutuskan untuk melompati pagar belakang sekolah. Dia beruntung karena tidak ada yang melihatnya.

* * *

Mingyu bertemu kembali dengan pemuda manis itu di hari kedua sekolah.

Mingyu mengetahui namanya di hari ketiga sekolah. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Kelas 2-A.

Wonwoo terkenal akan wajah emo, tampang dingin, dan juga kutu buku. Tapi menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo itu manis. Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum.

Tentang Mingyu yang menyukai Wonwoo, semua itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan teman-temannya. Mingyu yang selalu melirik-lirik Wonwoo tapi tidak pernah berani untuk mendekatinya.

Seokmin dan Seungkwan selalu menyuruhnya untuk setidaknya menyapa, tapi apa yang dikatakan Mingyu?.

"Apa kalian gila? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia mungkin akan berpikir aku aneh karena tiba-tiba menyapanya"

Seokmin dan Seungkwan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mingyu banyak beralasan.

* * *

"Aku baru tahu ternyata ada pangeran yang pengecut" ejek Seungkwan.

Saat ini sedang jam makan siang. Mingyu dan teman-temannya sedang berada di kantin.

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan Seungkwan. Dia hanya sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Lihat! Itu Wonwoo sunbae" ujar Seokmin sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kantin.

Mingyu yang tadinya sibuk dengan makanannya buru-buru mengangkat kepala.

Benar saja. Wonwoo dan teman-temannya baru saja memasuki kantin. Wonwoo berjalan paling belakang. Wajahnya terlihat emo seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu menganggap pemuda setampan itu manis" ujar Seungkwan.

Seokmin mengangguk. Dia sepemikiran dengan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo sunbae itu tampan dan terlihat misterius. Aku tidak melihat ada sisi manis di wajahnya" timpal Seokmin.

"Itu karena kalian tidak pernah meilhat senyumannya. Dia terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang tersenyum" ujar Mingyu. Dia sekarang sibuk memandangi Wonwoo. makanannya sudah lama terlupakan.

"Dia benar-benar dimabuk cinta" komentar Seokmin.

"Dia sedikit menjijikan, tapi juga imut" komentar Seungkwan.

* * *

Mingyu merasa sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, tapi guru matematikanya masih betah berada di kelasnya. Sibuk mencatat beberapa rumus yang tidak akan bisa masuk ke otak Seungkwan atau Seokmin.

"Baiklah. Kalian harus mencatat semua rumus-rumus ini. Kita akan membahasnya minggu depan" ujar sang guru.

Semua murid di kelas Mingyu menghela nafas lega. Tapi tidak bagi Seungkwan dan Seokmin. Mereka ketinggalan mencatat. Itu karena sejak bel berbunyi tangan mereka berhenti bekerja dan digantikan dengan mulut mereka. Mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata kotor kepada guru di depan kelas karena tidak membubarkan kelas padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

"cacing-cacing di perutku sudah mulai konser" ujar Seungkwan disela-sela acara mencatatnya.

"aku tidak akan meminjamkan catatanku" ujar Mingyu. Seokmin dan Seungkwan menatapnya tajam.

"kejam" komentar keduanya.

Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahu. "salah sendiri" ujarnya.

"cepatlah. Aku juga lapar" ujar Mingyu lagi. Seungkwan dan Seokmin mempercepat laju kerja tangan mereka.

* * *

"Astaga, Boo Seungkwan! Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi" teriak Seokmin.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlari di koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Seokmin dan Seungkwan baru saja menyelesaikan catatan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang mereka ingin mengisi perut mereka yang mulai keroncongan.

"Aduh, aku tidak kuat lari" keluh Seungkwan. Dia tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Seungkwan, cepatlah. Aku lapar" ini Mingyu.

"aku tidak kuat lagi. Kalian duluan saja. Belikan aku roti dan susu" Seungkwan menyerah. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah koridor.

"baiklah. Tapi nanti uangnya ganti, ya" ujar Seokmin. Seungkwan yang mencoba mengatur nafas hanya memberikan isyarat ok dengan tangannya.

Mingyu dan Seokmin kembali berlari. 10 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi dan letak kelas mereka dengan kantin lumayan jauh.

Nasib sial kembali menimpa Mingyu. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Mingyu terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang dia tabrak.

Orang itu Jeon Wonwoo. Iya, Jeon Wonwoo. Gebetannya Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan cepat membantu Wonwoo berdiri. Dia kemudian meminta maaf. Tapi anehnya Wonwoo malah diam.

Dia diam dan hanya memandangi Mingyu. Mingyu merasa sedikit kikuk dan takut. Apa Wonwoo marah?. Tapi wajahnya tidak menggambarkan kalau dia sedang marah.

"Sunbae? Apa sunbae baik-baik saja?" tanya Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo masih diam.

"Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah?" teriak Seokmin. Sepertinya Seokmin tidak tahu kalau Mingyu sudah menabrak Wonwoo.

"sunbae?" Mingyu sedikit melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo. tapi Wonwoo tidak merespom sekalipun.

"Mingyu, cepat. Aku lapar" Seokmin tiba-tiba menarik lengan Mingyu dan membawanya berlari menuju kantin.

Mingyu yang masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Wonwoo hanay mengikutinya pasrah. Dia dapat melihat Wonwoo masih berdiri ditempatnya, masih menatapnya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu kehilangan sosoknya ketika dia dan Seokmin berbelok di belokan.

* * *

Mingyu menceritakan apa yang terjadi siang tadi kepada Seokmin dan Seungkwan saat mereka berjalan pulang dari sekolah.

"Kau baru saja merusak kesempatan sahabatmu untuk pdkt dengan gebetannya, Lee Seokmin" ujar Seungkwan sarkatis.

"Maaf maaf. Aku sangat lapar. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya makanan. Maafkan aku" ujar Seokmin membela diri.

Mingyu hanya menghela nafas. Kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan Wonwoo hilang. Tapi dia juga sebenarnya salah. Kenapa saat itu dia pasrah saja ditarik Seokmin?.

* * *

Minggu demi minggu berlalu dan Mingyu masih tidak bisa move dari kejadian tabrakan denga Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu sadar ada yang berubah dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi sering curi-curi pandang. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

Mingyu terlalu takut untuk menatap Wonwoo. Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bahkan hanya dengan lirikan kecil sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kim Mingyu" teriak Seokmin dari pintu kelas mereka.

Mingyu yang saat itu tengah asik mendengarkan Seungkwan menggosip, sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Seokmin.

Seokmin mendekati Mingyu dan Seungkwan yang duduk di seberang kelas dengan senyuman khasnya yang sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Ada yang tidak beres nih" bisik Seungkwan. Mingyu mengangguk.

Seokmin akan tersenyum seperti itu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dipikirannya.

"Kim Mingyu, kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku" ujar Seokmin sesaat setelah dia tepat berada dihadapan dua sahabatnya.

Seungkwan dan Mingyu menatapnya aneh.

"Ini tentang Wonwoo sunbae" ujar Seokmin.

Telinga Mingyu sedikit terangkat ketika mendengar nama Wonwoo.

"apa apa?" tanya Seungkwan sedikit kepo.

"kalian tahu Kwon Soonyoung, kan? Yang biasanya bareng sama Wonwoo sunbae" tanya Seokmin.

Mingyu dan Seungkwan ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku sebenarnya berteman dengannya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Seokmin lagi.

Mingyu dan Seungkwan geleng-geleng.

Seokmin kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menyodorkannya kepada Mingyu.

"baca" perintahnya.

Mingyu dan Seungkwan mengambil handphone Seokmin dan kemudian mengikuti perintah Seokmin.

Mata Seungkwan dan Mingyu membulat sesaat setelah membaca pesan di handhone Seokmin.

Seokmin nyengir kuda ketika melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu" ujar Seokmin masih dengan senyum kudanya.

"jawabannya sudah pasti Mingyu. Kau tidak perlu takut" ujar Seungkwan.

Mingyu masih ragu dengan apa yang barusan dia lihat. Apakah itu benar?. Atau Soonyoung sedang mengerjai meraka.

 _Dari : Soonyoungie Hyung_

 _Benar apa yang kau katakan. Wonwoo memang menyukai Mingyu._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _Aku berjanji akan membantunya_

* * *

Pagi datang.

Mingyu sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Dia sudah memberitahu Seokmin dan Seungkwan tentang rencananya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Mingyu seperti biasanya akan pergi ke lokernya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan dia perlukan di kelasnya nanti.

Saat dia sedang berjalan menuju kelas, tiba-tiba seorang siswi mendekatinya. Siswi itu mulai menggodai Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu tidak menanggapinya.

Kenapa?. Karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo baru saja lewat dihadapannya. Matanya mulai mengikuti Wonwoo. Menatapnya penuh dengan kasih sayang. Siswi didepannya benar-benar dia abaikan.

* * *

Akhirnya, waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Jam istirahat makan siang. Mingyu tidak pergi ke kantin. Dia pergi ke kelas Wonwoo.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia harap-harap cemas. Berdoa semoga Wonwoo masih ada di kelasnya.

Mingyu akhirnya sampai di depan kelas Wonwoo. Ada Soonyoung yang berdiri di depan kelas. Mingyu mendekatinya kemudian bertanya.

"apa Jeon Wonwoo sunbae, ada?".

Soonyoung yang dia tanyai malah cengo.

Melihat Soonyoung yang tidak merespon, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menengok ke dalam kelas. Sesaat setelah Mingyu menampakkan wajahnya semua orang di dalam kelas itu tiba-tiba menunjuk ke satu arah. Lebih tepatnya ke seorang pemuda.

Tanpa basa basi, Mingyu masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendekati Wonwoo.

Mingyu berhenti tepat di hadapan Wonwoo. Dapat dia lihat wajah cengo Wonwoo, tapi menurutnya Wonwoo terlihat sangat imut.

"Sunbae, bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan sunbae".

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo unutk mengikutinya. Dia mengabaikan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak dengan tidak karuan.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke taman sekolah. Tempat paling romantis di sekolah. Banyak siswa yang menyatakan perasaannya ditaman ini.

Mingyu menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk sedangkan dia berdiri dihadapannya.

Panik. Mingyu lupa kata-kata yang sudah dia siapkan tadi malam. Alhasil dia hanya bisa diam. Mencoba untuk mengingat kembali semua kata-kata romantis yang sudah dia rangkai. Tapi percuma. Dia tidak dapat mengingat satu katapun.

"Eumm. . . aku tahu ini mendadak" Mingyu akhirnya bicara. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan tidak karuan membuat dia sedikit ragu-ragu untuk berbicara.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mingyu. Jantung Mingyu berdetak semakin cepat, tapi dia malah tersenyum.

Entah kenapa ketika Wonwoo menatapnya Mingyu merasa nyaman. Dia dapat merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat. Sebuah perasaan yang sangat dia sukai.

Melihat Mingyu tersenyum, Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang membuat Mingyu jatuh hati kepada Wonwoo. senyuman yang sangat Mingyu sukai.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tertarik dengan sunbae" ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa" sambungnya. Kepalanya hampir blank. Yang ada hanya Wonwoo, Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Mencari kata yang tepat.

Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku sangat menyukai sunbae" ujarnya. "Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan".

Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara. Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah emonya.

Mingyu mulai cemas. Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung itu hanya bohongan dan Wonwoo akan menolaknya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda emo itu selanjutnya membuat Mingyu bernapas lega. Wonwoo memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Mingyu merasa sangat bahagia. Dia membalas pelukan Wonwoo tak kalah erat.

Wonwoo melepas pelukan mereka. Dia menatap Mingyu tepat dimatanya. Senyuman manis terlukis dengan indah di wajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat Mingyu sukai.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Perasaannya akhirnya tersampaikan.

Perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam akhirnya tersampaikan.

Dan Wonwoo juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

End

Akhirnya yang versi mingyu kelar juga

sebenarnya author tidak terlalu puas dengan jalan ceritanya

tapi author gak tahu harus nyeritainnya gimana lagi

semoga kalian suka

side story soonseok akan menyusul

Terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah review

buat semua yang baca dan review. . . neo yeppeuda^^


End file.
